Home
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Sakura helps train Sarada and her team in chakra control, but it seems that Naruto has a surprise for her. My first one-shot
The village was busy as I walked home from my shift from the hospital. Children were running through the streets and shops were packed with people. My daughter was most likely at home and maybe her team mates as well. Lately I've been missing my husband way too much. Sasuke has been on a mission for about a year now and Sarada and I just want him home. Reaching my house, I could sense three familiar chakras' all gathered in the living room.

Sarada and Mitsuki were sitting on the couch reading over a few books and Boruto was laying upside down in one of the recliners. The two on the couch were focused and lost in the words while Boruto was flipping through the pages. Sarada noticed I was home and ran over to hug me.

"Hi mom. Can you help us?"

"With what exactly?"

"Genjutsu and chakra control."

I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion. Yes, I had excellent chakra control and I was almost immune to genjutsus as well. I walked over and grabbed the book that Sarada had been reading and glanced over it. Setting the book back down I gave a little laugh and shook my head.

"These books are too old school. How about I show you instead?"

"Would you Aunt Sakura?"

"Well how about we eat something and go to the training ground?"

They all smiled and they perked up a little bit. Sarada rejoined her team as I walked into the kitchen to start dinner. I made some rice and grilled chicken and as the food was almost ready the children started to set the table. Sarada made a few glasses of tea and set them in front of all of us. We ate our meal in silence and once we were gone they cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

"I'm going to change. I'll be back."

Excusing myself from the table, I walked back to the bedroom and straight to my closet. I grabbed my normal everyday outfit, white pants with my red shirt. Stripping out of my hospital clothes I threw on my clothes and shoes. Looking in the mirror I was staring at my indigo diamond, I still can't believe that I was able to achieve this. Opening the top drawer of my dresser I grabbed my black gloves and put them in my pocket.

Walking back out into the living room, the books were now nicely stacked back on the bookshelf where they belonged. Those used to be the books I would study but practice does make perfect. The three were standing at the door with big smiles on their face and excitement.

"Alright you all seem excited. Let's go to the training grounds."

The smiles slowly faded and their heads hung. As we walked through the village, they made small talk with each other and I focused on the lesson at hand. When we did this lesson I had no problem with it but Naruto and Sasuke spent all night trying to learn it. Kakashi had taught us this on crutches and we all thought that he was crazy. I smile at the memory. Team 7 was my family and even more so now, Naruto is Sarada's god-father and our Hokage, Kakashi is still my sensei in my eyes as well as the rest of us and Sasuke is my husband and the father of my child. Younger Sakura would've fainted by now but now it's like a normal day to me.

After the war when Sasuke left I was absolutely lost. Naruto and Kakashi looked after me but I surrounded myself in work and I was working days at a time. There was a time when I lost hope that he would ever come home, but when Sasuke finally came home he promised me that he would never leave me again. Yes, he is technically gone now but not in the way that he meant. Never again would he leave me stranded and lost.

Reaching the grounds, I snapped out of my thoughts when I walked towards a set of trees. The three gathered around me and looked confused at this point.

"Aunt Sakura what does this have to do with chakra control and genjutsu?"

"Everything Boruto. In order for you to understand genjutsu, you must first learn to control your chakra. Watch me."

I gathered enough chakra in my feet and started to climb on of the trees. Walking up, I found a branch and hung upside down at the smiling. They were all staring up in awe but they looked impatient like they wanted to try.

"You must put the right amount of chakra in your feet. Too much and your pushed off and the tree with crack, too little and you will fall to the ground. I want you all to take out a kunai and mark the tree as you go."

Jumping off I did a flip and landed on my feet. My daughters' eyes were shining with pride and her attitude changed, I walked to where I could watch at a distance and took a seat on the grass. They began their lesson and each one just slid off the tree, frustrated they tried again and broke the tree. A smile plastered on my face and I continued to watch for a while.

After an hour they were starting to get the hang of it, which is slightly impressive. I heard a scream and realized that I was being attacked by my god-daughter.

"Hello there Himawari. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Aunt Sakura! Mommy and daddy wanted to check on big brother."

"Well they are over there training."

Her eyes widened as she watched the older three walking up trees and then flipping off. She took a seat in my lap and played with the bracelet on my arm. I wish Sarada was this little again and I wouldn't have to worry about her going on missions. Naruto and Hinata took a seat on either side of me and watched the scene in front of them.

"Remember when we tried this same lesson Sakura? You finished before Sasuke and I. We were so pissed because you beat us in something. But that feels like forever ago now considering everything that happened and what's going on."

"I know it does. It seems like being a genin was the easiest part of life. It was funny watching you two fall behind me for once, but that was the only time. You didn't have to come all this way. I know you two are busy."

"Actually now that I'm here I want to ask if you want to spar with me? Show these kids what two top ninjas can do."

"That sounds like fun. Just two things, Kurama stays inside and go easy on me. I haven't sparred in a long time."

"I only promise the Kurama part since he likes you too much. I haven't been able to spar in a while either. I should start making time for it."

Hinata started to laugh and Himawari jumped out of my lap into her mothers. Naruto took off his cloak and handed it to his wife. I motioned for the other kids to join Hinata and they came walking over with a defeated look on their faces.

"Mom, why can't we get the hang of it? Also why are Aunt Hinata and Uncle Naruto here?"

Boruto sat beside his mother and laid his head on her shoulder, Mitsuki and Sarada took a seat together and looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Well sometimes it takes longer than you think. Your dad and uncle took forever. Well the Hokage and I are about to spar to teach you three a thing or two."

They all looked shocked, Hinata and I just laughed. Boruto stood up and pointed at me with displease.

"No offense Aunt Sakura but dad could destroy you with one hit."

"Boruto, that's no way to talk to her. Sakura used to beat me senseless when we were younger."

"Sorry dad."

Naruto was standing off in a distance and was ready. I pulled out my gloves from my pocket and placed them over my hands, there was no way I would mess up my hands just sparring. Walking over to him, we decided to move out a little more so the kids were at a safe distance.

"It's been too long hasn't it Sakura. Remember our first lesson? We thought that it would be impossible."

"Yes it has. Eventually we figured out the team work thing. You know the whole end of the world thing brings out the teamwork in everyone."

"Hey if it wasn't for that Sasuke would've never came back. Too bad your husband isn't here to make it more fun."

I narrowed my eyes at him and my fists tightened while his smile grew. Naruto knew better than to mention him when I wanted to focus. If Naruto kept his word and would keep Kurama out of this spar, then this would be a close fight. Naruto took the first action and threw a few punches that I was able to dodge with ease. I returned the favor and threw a few more at him. He caught my fist and spun me in a circle, but I was able to jump away and land on my feet.

A large rasengan was coming my way and I was barley able to dodge it. It grazed my right arm and them pain was mild compared to other things. I ran at him and I was able to charge my fist with chakra to land a good hit, he went flying back a couple feet and landed on his ass. Ten shadow clones popped up and started to throw shuriken and kunais at me. I wasn't able to dodge all of them and they ripped the fabric of my clothing.

"Well Sakura this is fun. It really has been too long but let's step it up."

He disappeared into the forest behind the training grounds. Looking over at the other group the kids were lost in the moment and Hinata just nodded at me. I wouldn't normally have chased him but I was having too much fun. Running through the trees I couldn't help but smile. Hiding my chakra wouldn't do me any good if he went into sage mode so I tried to find his. It was a game of hide and seek.

A tree crashed beside me as a rasengan hit it and I barely dodged the falling limbs. Naruto was standing on the ground and I jumped at him full speed. I landed another chakra fist on his shoulder and he went straight into the ground with a poof. A damn shadow clone had destroyed that tree; he hasn't lost his touch. A chirping sound caught my attention and I instantly froze. That sounded like chidori and I only know two people that are capable of executing that jutsu properly. My feet carried me full speed into a clearing where Naruto was standing next to someone that I have been waiting on for almost a year now. I ran straight into him and I was met by my husband's strong chest. His single arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer to him, Naruto laughed and we pulled apart.

"Well there was another reason I wanted to spar."

"You knew that Sasuke was home and you didn't tell me?"

I gave him a death glare and looked into my husband's onyx eye. A smirk was plastered on his face and I backed away from him putting my hands on my hips.

"Let me guess this was your idea."

"You could say that. I came home but you were talking to the kids about showing them chakra control. So I went to Naruto and here we are."

"See Sakura it wasn't my idea. We should probably get back to the kids. Sarada will be excited."

Naruto took off and I was left alone with Sasuke, walking back to him he pulled me against him and his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my body against him. A familiar warmth spread through my body and I smiled in the kiss. Breaking apart he smiled at me and tapped my diamond.

"Let's go join our daughter."

His hand grabbed mine and we walked through the forest back into the clear training grounds. As soon as we were in the open Sarada came running full force and straight to Sasuke like I had. He caught her and spun her around, there was a mix of tears and laughter coming from my little girl. When he put her back down she wiped the tears and smiled at her father.

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you Sarada."

"How long are you home for?"

"We will talk about that at home. Let's go join the others."

Sarada smiled and walked in between Sasuke and I. My family was back together and my smile was not going to leave for a long time. Hinata stood up and greeted Sasuke with a hug, he returned the gesture but his body was stiffer. Boruto shook his hand and Mitsuki just stared.

"It's good to see you Sasuke. I hope your mission went well."

"Better than I expected."

"That's good."

"If you'll excuse us, I think we are going to go home now."

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and smiled back at me. Naruto returned the smile but I was worried about him since I did land a few good hits on him.

"Naruto do I need to heal you really quick?"

"Nah I feel fine. I've had worse and so have you."

"Fair enough. I'll call you tomorrow Hinata."

"Okay Sakura."

Waving goodbye, we started our walk home with Sarada in the middle. The closer we got to the house the more excited Sarada got. When we turned down our road she ran straight to the house while Sasuke and I just walked silently. This was something that only happened every once in a while so I learned to enjoy every second with my husband. Sarada held the door open and Sasuke entered and kicked off his shoes, hung up his cloak and took off his katana. I kicked off my shoes and sat down in the chair. Sarada pulled Sasuke to the couch and hugged him.

"How was your mission dad?"

"It went well. How is training going?"

"It's going well but I need help with something?"

"What's that?"

"I want to learn how to do genjutsu and use my sharingan but no one else can help me."

"Your mother and I will discuss it first. The sharingan is not a toy."

"I know that dad."

I watched as she ran to her room to get her new kunai and weapons that I had gotten her last week. He observed every instrument and took in every word she was saying. I glanced over at the clock and it was almost ten which meant that it was almost time for Sarada to go to sleep since she would have training again tomorrow. Looking back at the couch I saw her laying back in the couch along with her father.

"Sasuke what did you want to discuss?"

"Yeah dad. How long are you going to be here?"

"I finished my mission yesterday and I also had a talk with Naruto."

"About what dad?"

My eyes locked on him and a rare smile spread across his face.

"It seems that I no longer have any missions. I've finally finished what I wanted to do all those years ago."

My heart was beating through my chest and my eyes started to fill with tears. Sarada had jumped into Sasuke's lap with tears of joy rolling down her face. After so many years my Sasuke was returning home and now we can live like a normal family. Sarada looked at me and back to her father. All I wanted was to be alone with him now and let him wipe the tears from my eyes. My attention went back to our young ninja.

"Sarada isn't it time for you to get ready for bed?"

"Oh yeah I have to train early tomorrow. I'm going to shower."

We both watched her skip to the bathroom and Sasuke let out a sigh and relaxed further into the couch. I took Sarada's place and nestled next to him and his arm wrapped around me again. His stomach let out a small growl and I chuckled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a little."

"Come on. I'll make you something."

He followed me into the kitchen and I could feel his eyes watching me as I made him a plate. Returning to the table I set the food in front of him and he ate his meal. Sarada came walking back in the kitchen in a pair of black shorts and one of Sasuke's old shirts from when we were genin.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh…I found it in an old box in the attic. Mom said it was yours."

Her smile faded and now she looked at her father as if she was about to be scolded. I got up from the table and took his plate from him.

"I'm not mad. I just haven't seen that in a very long time."

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you night."

She came over to me and gave me a hug, then Sasuke stood from the table and walked with her to her room. When I finished with the dishes I walked down the hallway and saw them sitting in her room looking at a few scrolls. My heart was full of pride and love, walking away so she could have time with her father I entered our room and went straight to the bathroom. Stripping out of my ripped clothing, I turned the water on and stepped into the shower.

The water felt good against my newly exercised muscles and I could feel the water stinging the small cuts. Running my hands over my arms, the green light was a warm reminder of how far I had come. After a few short minutes I was back to perfect shape and a muscular arm wrapped around me. Sasuke was pressed against my back and I melted into him. His chin was resting on my shoulder and my hand rubbed against his.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Sasuke."

His hand went down to my belly button and stopped for a second until he continued his trail down to my womanhood. His hand cupped it as he placed a kiss where his chin was. I tried to move but his hold on me was strong.

"Still sensitive?"

"I'm sensitive because it's been too long."

"I'm sorry. I have been very neglectful to my wife."

"It's okay I understand."

"Let me make it up to you. Even if it takes the rest of our lives."

I broke free of his grip and turned to see an onyx and purple eye looking at me. His hair was wet and it was moved so I could see his entire face. His hand moved to my face and stroked my face gently, something younger Sasuke would've never done.

"Let's get cleaned up first."

I nodded and reached for the shampoo. I lathered my locks up and rinsed it quickly, then I moved on to wash off the sweat from today. Sasuke watched every movement I made and I blushed. Sasuke made his way to wash his hair but I stopped him and rubbed his hair with my hands. His face relaxed and you could tell that the stress was fading by the second. He rinsed out his hair and he wouldn't let me wash the rest of him so while he washed up I stepped out and dried off my body and dried off my hair. Sasuke turned off the water and I handed him a towel which he gladly accepted. He shook out his hair and wiped down the rest of his body.

I couldn't help but stare. The years out on the road had kept him in shape and on his toes. I looked at the remainder of his left arm and I felt my heart break a little bit. He refused the artificial arm saying that this would be a constant reminder that he would never go back to darkness.

"You should take a picture. It lasts longer."

"No. I love the real thing too much."

Sasuke nudged me back into our room and pushed me down on the bed. I didn't care if anything happened tonight as long as we were together. He unwrapped the towel that was around me and stared down at me. My skin was getting warm just looking at me and I could feel the blush spreading down to the top of my breasts.

"Beautiful…"

As he spoke the words his lips started to attack my own. My back arched off the bed and I could feel the smirk that was on Sasuke's face. His mouth went further down to my stomach and left butterfly kisses as he continued to go lower and lower. When I felt his mouth on my clit, my breath hitched on my throat. His hand spread my legs apart and his fingers found my opening. Sasuke entered me with one finger and the knot in my stomach started to get tight. Quiet moans were escaping my mouth and Sasuke didn't stop his assault.

"Look at me."

Opening my eyes, I stared into his and I melted even more. I swatted his hand away pulled on his hair to make him bring his face to mine. My lips crashed to his and there was a sense of need and longing that was poured into this kiss. His hand went back to it's previous place and I moaned at the touch. Sasuke used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth causing me to get even more needy. My hand jerked his towel off of his hip so I could wrap my hand around his erection. This time Sasuke was the one to moan and I loved how it sounded and made me more dominate. I pumped my hand up and down and he pulled away from me.

"Not tonight Sakura. I want you."

"Then take me."

With those spoken words Sasuke was hovering over me. He spread my legs apart further and before another second passed he slammed into me. Sasuke stilled his motion and gave me a second to relax. It's been too long since we have been together like this. This was when I truly knew that he loved me, Sasuke and I didn't communicate through words but rather with actions. After a few moments, he started to move and I felt my body start to get hot like a white fire was running through me. He quickened the pace and I felt like I was going to explode, but before I could do that he rolled us over so I was on top. This was easier for him but I knew that he didn't like easy.

My hip slowly rose up and slowly lowered back down onto him. Sasuke's beautiful face melted into a look of seer pleasure and love. I went faster and faster each time until Sasuke flipped me back onto my back. He went slow again and ran his hand through my hair while I kissed his neck and shoulder. My nails were digging into his back and caused him to go faster. A few more thrusts and we both went over the edge. Sasuke rolled off of me and pulled me on top of him. My hand drew small circles on his chest in unison with his hand on my back.

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes again. A fear washed over me that this could all be a hoax and it would end tomorrow. His hand made its way to my chin and forced me to look into his mismatched eyes. Looking at him I was reminded that Sasuke had aged. Forever in my mind as the child I fell in love with, I could see that the exhaustion of constantly being gone had caught up with him. I knew that he was thinking the same thing about me. We weren't kids anymore trying to save each other and the world. No we were husband and wife that truly loved each other beyond anything.

"Sakura why are you almost crying?"

"I'm afraid that you will leave."

"I'm not going anywhere again."

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura. I know that I haven't said it enough or done enough but I will make it up to you."

"There's nothing that you have to make up for. Just being here for the both of us is enough. I'm glad that you're home."

"I'm home."

I smiled at him and gave him a loving kiss. We broke apart and drifted into a peaceful sleep that we hadn't experienced in over a year. From now one we would be a family and face every obstacle as one. After spending my teenage years waiting for him to come home, then having a family with him and waiting for him still, my Sasuke was home.


End file.
